


A rude awakening

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Nico melted into him, hoping this moment would last forever, and they would never have to leave his cabin to face the horrors of the outside world again. But apparently, that was all the peace and quiet the Fates had planned for him because a few moments later, a familiar voice rang through the remodeled Hades cabin.Hazel swung open the door."Hey Nico, I'm here-" she stopped, her eyes widening as she looked at them.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	A rude awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or why I wrote it, but my friend said it's funny so here you go

Nico woke up in a warm embrace and turned around to face the one and only Will Solace.  
He still couldn't believe he was this lucky. Will was the warmest and nicest person at Camp-Halfblood, but for some reason, he had chosen him.  
Nico pulled closer to his body under the covers, resting my head on Will's chest. He was so warm. Nico could hear his heartbeat, a beautiful melody, reminding him that, for the first time since Bianca had died, he was not alone, he was safe.  
He felt Will move to adjust to his body. His smell was intoxicating. From all of his time healing the injured demigods in the infirmary after the war, he smelled a bit like a sterilized hospital, but he also smelled like a sunny summer's day- a flowery meadow, the beach, and pure sunlight.  
Nico melted into him, hoping this moment would last forever, and they would never have to leave his cabin to face the horrors of the outside world again. But apparently, that was all the peace and quiet the Fates had planned for him because a few moments later, a familiar voice rang through the remodeled Hades cabin.  
Hazel swung open the door.  
"Hey Nico, I'm here-" she stopped, her eyes widening as she looked at them. Nico mentally kicked himself. He had totally forgotten that the Romans would be visiting. Normally, Will coming over wasn't a problem, since people stayed away from the eerie-looking cabin, and Will always got up before dawn (that is, of course, until he adjusted to Nico's night-time schedule of going to bed at two AM), so his absence from the Apollo cabin in the mornings wasn't unusual.  
Nico quickly sat up and tried to shake Will awake, but he was like a bright yellow slug, groaning to let him sleep and trying to pull Nico back in bed.  
'Well, this was embarrassing,' Nico thought as he tried to push Will off.  
The only people who knew about their relationship were Piper and Jason. Jason had found out on his own, and apparently, Pipes had been Will's 'wing-woman', whatever the heck that was. To make matters worse, Nico heard the sound of hooves outside. Oh no. He tried to stand up, but Will had wrapped his arms around his once more, so he ended up falling face-first onto the ground, dragging Will with him.  
"What is going on here Hazel, why don't you go inside? I would have thought you would like the new decor..." he heard the centaur's voice from the doorway. He thought about shadow traveling himself and his stupid, still half asleep potato of a boyfriend out of there, but he was still pretty weak from the Athena Parthenos adventure, plus, he had just woken up.  
At least Will had finally gotten to his senses a bit, Nico guessed the impact of them falling on the floor on top of each other startled him. Will was about an inch from Nico's face, rubbing his sleepy eyes, his golden hair a mess. Gods he was so cute.  
"Wh- what's going on?" Will asked groggily as Chiron entered the cabin. He stared at the two of them on the ground, Will in nothing but baggy shorts and a running tang top, Nico in an oversized T-shirt and boxers, laying on top of each other on the ground.  
"I would like to ask the same question Mr. Solace," said Chiron in a half-amused, half-stern voice, raising his eyebrows at us. Hazel fanned herself with her hands, blushing even more than Nico at that moment if that was even possible.  
The sound of Chiron's voice FINALLY knocked some sense into the son of Apollo. His eyes suddenly shot fully open and he sprung to his feet. Nico did the same and looked down at the ground, twisting his ring.  
"Um- It's not- we... well," Will stumbled over his words, trying to find a decent explanation for how we had been found. As he started mumbling something about checking on Nico for 'medical reasons' and accidentally falling asleep, the other campers started to huddle around the entrance to see what all the commotion was about.  
Someone from the Hermes cabin wolf-whistled, which made everyone laugh, and the two of them blush even more.  
"I hope you don't actually expect me to believe that nonsense," Chiron said, and Nico could swear he saw something similar to a smirk on his lips. Will looked down at his feet, as red as a lobster, rubbing his hands together.  
Nico was so embarrassed, he prayed to all the gods to just smite him right there and then.  
"Well... I can't say that I didn't expect this to happen at some point..." Chiron sighed, looking at the two of them knowingly. "Though the rules do not officially apply to the two of you, I thought you would have known better as head counselors for Zeus's sake..." he continued, shaking his head.  
"So from now on, NO two people can be together in a cabin alone, regardless of gender. Got it?" he said.  
"Got it" they mumbled.  
Chiron smiled at them lightly and walked away. The crowd dispersed, muttering, and laughing. This was definitely not how they had wanted everyone to find out. Will looked down at Nico sheepishly, his outrageously blue eyes piercing through him.  
"Sorry Neeks," he said, laughing nervously.  
"It's fine... dumbass," Nico added after a few seconds. "What was that anyway? 'Oh I was just checking to see if he wasn't fading...' very believable stuff..." he teased.  
"Well at least I said something, you just stood there!"  
"I wasn't going to humiliate myself any further," Nico stated.  
"Well, everyone knows we are as pure as my father is awesome," Will joked.  
"So not at all?" Nico retorted, laughing.  
"How dare you insult the mighty Apollo! He's so awesome the world literally revolves around him!" Will said sarcastically. Nico just rolled his eyes.  
"Shut your quiznak you dork," Nico stated, crossing my arms and turning away from him.  
"I may be a dork but at least I'm not quoting nerdy shows all the time..." he said, laughing.  
"Excuse me, you made me watch it! Because apparently, and I quote 'I am like a sickly but more awesome version of Keith'"  
"Well, it's true!" he said defensively, crossing his arms as well. They were standing just a few inches apart, and Nico was about to close the gap between them when they heard Hazel's voice from the doorway  
"Um... Guys?" she said, a bit confused. Nico immediately pushed Will away, huffing. She was looking at them with an awkward smile and then eyed Will suspiciously. He blushed yet again and awkwardly went up to Hazel, introducing himself. Nico facepalmed. THIS. WAS. SO. EMBARASSING.


End file.
